Un an après
by Cybelia
Summary: Un an après la transformation d'Edward par Carlisle, la relation des deux vampires va prendre une tournure que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévue. Slash. Cette fic m'a été inspirée par le flashback du film.


_**Un an après...**_

_Medford – Wisconsin – été 1919_

Carlisle referma son livre et le posa sur ses genoux. Il venait de lire trois fois le même passage. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son regard doré se posa sur le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Il l'avait allumé plus par habitude que par nécessaire besoin, même si le temps était particulièrement froid et humide pour la saison. Cela faisait 250 ans qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir la moindre chaleur sur sa peau glacée. S'il ne réchauffait son corps, le feu apaisait cependant son esprit. Depuis toujours, il aimait plonger son regard dans les flammes, les regarder évoluer en circonvolutions complexes. C'était dans de tels moments qu'il parvenait presque à oublier qui il était... et ce qu'il avait fait un an plus tôt à Chicago...

La grippe espagnole faisait rage cette année-là. Beaucoup y avaient succombé. Carlisle se désespérait chaque jour un peu plus de ne pouvoir en sauver davantage. Et puis, il y avait eu cette femme, Elizabeth dont le mari avait déjà succombé et dont le fils était aux portes de la mort. Elle avait senti qu'il n'était pas comme les autres médecins et l'avait supplié de sauver son enfant. Et il l'avait fait... Etait-ce pour respecter les dernières volontés d'une mourante, pour enfin ne plus être seul ou tout simplement parce qu'il s'était senti attiré par cet adolescent de dix-sept ans depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Le jour où le jeune homme malade avait été amené à l'hôpital, le médecin avait été envahi par un sentiment totalement inattendu. Il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'adolescent, non pas par la soif instinctive qui torturait son espèce mais par un émoi plus intime, plus sensuel. Et, pour la première fois depuis 250 ans, il avait envisagé un avenir où il ne serait plus seul. Remisant dans un coin de son esprit ses doutes, ses peurs et ses scrupules, il agit.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune Edward Anthony Masen naquit une seconde fois. Carlisle avait cru devenir fou en le voyant se tordre de douleur tandis que le venin s'infiltrait dans chaque cellule de son corps. Durant trois jours, il l'avait veillé, prenant garde à ce que personne ne les dérange. Trois jours durant lesquels il douta de voir se rouvrir les yeux autrefois verts du jeune homme. Trois longs jours où Carlisle s'était demandé s'il avait réellement pris la bonne décision...

- Tu m'as sauvé... souffla la voix familière d'Edward tout près de lui.

Carlisle leva les yeux, un peu surpris de ne pas avoir entendu son protégé arriver.

- Cela fait un an aujourd'hui...

- Je sais.

Edward s'assit par-terre, adossé au bras du fauteuil, son épaule contre le genou de son mentor.

_Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais pas autant souffert..._ pensa le médecin.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort, répondit son ami à voix haute.

- J'ai été égoïste.

- Tu ne voulais plus être seul. Après plus de deux siècles, ça se comprend. Et je te serai éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé...

Edward se redressa, s'agenouillant pour faire face à Carlisle qui plongea dans son regard mordoré.

_Tu ne regrettes pas ?_

- Pourquoi ? Toi oui ?

_Non..._

- Je suis heureux que TU m'aies sauvé... même si c'est souvent dur de résister à l'instinct qui essaye de me pousser à tuer des innocents, je crois que je préfère que ça soit toi plutôt qu'un autre... Je n'aurais pas supporté de devenir un monstre... Là, j'aurais vraiment préféré mourir... Mais heureusement, c'était toi...

Carlisle ne put empêcher ses pensées de partir dans une direction qu'il ne voulait pas leur voir emprunter, surtout en présence d'Edward. Mal à l'aise, il se leva et alla se planter face à la cheminée, le regard fixant les flammes. A cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour que son protégé ne puisse pas entendre ses pensées, beaucoup trop intimes et gênantes.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes envies, souffla la voix d'Edward juste derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas normal...

Le plus jeune rit :

- Et qu'y a-t-il de « normal » chez nous ?

Edward se colla contre son dos et l'enlaça. Pour n'importe quel humain, ce contact aurait été glacé et désagréable. Pour Carlisle, c'était doux, tiède... et tentant... terriblement, affreusement et intolérablement tentant...

_Il ne faut pas..._

- Tu as passé tant d'années seul... laisse-moi être là pour toi. Laisse-moi être... ton compagnon...

Surpris par le terme employé, Carlisle se retourna sans quitter l'étreinte d'Edward.

_Compagnon ?_

Son ami ne répondit pas. Il se pencha lentement, réduisant la distance qui les séparaient encore. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, une vague de désir puissante s'empara du médecin. Sa raison s'éveilla soudain et il voulut repousser Edward, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche, la dévorant sans retenue. Vaincu, Carlisle laissa ses sens s'enflammer et la passion le submerger. Leur étreinte fut quasiment fusionnelle. Edward répondait au moindre des désirs de son amant, lui faisant découvrir des sensations jusque là insoupçonnées. Il oublia totalement ses doutes. Plus rien n'existait à part le corps parfait d'Edward contre le sien et le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde.

* * *

Le feu était presque éteint dans l'âtre lorsque leurs corps furent enfin, mais temporairement, rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Ils reposaient sur le sol, enlacés. Carlisle était sur le dos, une main sous la tête, l'autre caressant la peau marmoréenne d'Edward, à moitié allongé sur lui. Leur étreinte avait été beaucoup plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu avant, lorsqu'il était encore humain.

- Y en a-t-il eu beaucoup ? Demanda soudain Edward, le tirant de ses pensées.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Lorsque tu étais humain... y a-t-il eu beaucoup de femmes... ou d'hommes ?

Carlisle repensa à la belle Laura qui avait été le seul être humain à partager son intimité. Même si la plupart de ses souvenirs d'avant étaient flous, le visage de la jeune femme était toujours intact dans sa mémoire.

- Tu l'aimais.

Ce n'était pas une question. Rien que la force de son souvenir dans l'esprit de Carlisle était suffisante pour qu'Edward comprenne.

- Et depuis ta transformation ?

_Personne... à part toi..._

Le plus jeune se serra un peu plus contre le corps de son aîné, souriant.

- Tant mieux.

_Jaloux ?_

- Très.

Carlisle rit devant l'air soudain sérieux de son compagnon.

_Compagnon... J'aime ce mot._

- Moi aussi.

La main d'Edward posée sur son ventre descendait lentement et Carlisle dut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne lui fasse perdre le fil de ses pensées.

_J'ai beaucoup étudié les mœurs de nos semblables._

- Et ?

_Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, entre nous... Cette relation ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Nos semblables sont faits pour vivre en couple, avec un être du sexe opposé. Et lorsque nous trouvons cet être, notre âme-sœur, nous restons avec elle pour l'éternité._

- Je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment. Et j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Promets-moi que même si un jour tu trouves ton âme-sœur, tu me garderas à tes côtés. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être loin de toi.

_Je te le promets._

Edward se redressa et sourit. Carlisle oublia une nouvelle fois le reste du monde. Il se noya dans les iris d'un or étincelant posés sur lui alors que la passion venait à nouveau submerger tout son être.

**Fin.**

**Fic écrite le 9/1/2009.**


End file.
